


You’re my heaven

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Klance high school au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klance NSFW, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), handjobs (kinda), klance, so it’s safe, they’re clean though, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: This is kind of a part two to ‘clever as the devil and twice as pretty’. Kind of.





	You’re my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Oof here y’all go. The part 2 that like 4 people asked for.

Keith was pretty sure that Lance was a bad influence on him. There was no other explanation. Because Keith would never normally let Lance into his bedroom at midnight on a school night while his parents and brother were out, and he definitely wouldn’t let Lance kiss him.

But he did.

Why? Because Keith was crazy and insane and probably high and in love.

Regardless of what was wrong with him, Keith let Lance kiss him, grab his hips in a tight hold, practically pin him to the wall. Oh yeah, Keith let him. And he /liked/ it. Loved it, in fact. He enjoyed it so much that he let out a soft moan when Lance threw his tongue into the mix. But Keith pulled away. Lance was not deterred and instead focused his attention on Keith’s neck. Keith hated the way his head tilted so easily, exposing more skin and the way his hand drifted up to Lance’s hair. “Lance,” he gasped, biting his lip when the other pressed his knee right between Keith’s legs, making him start a helpless grind against him.

“Hmm?” Lance hummed in response, taking is sweet time in marking Keith and sliding off his shirt, feeling his skin. Even teasing his nipples and kissing down his collar, chest, torso, and throat.

Keith squirmed, rutting harder against him. “L-Lance, we just did this earlier, we can’t-“

He was cut off by Lance gently biting his nipple. Keith’s grip in his hair tightened. He might have been a little bit of a moaning mess already, but that was just fine. Lance loved it and Keith was very glad they were home alone. Lance switched to the other one and Keith’s back arched the smallest bit, harshly biting his lip. Lance pulled away after a moment and glanced up at him. “You’re so fucking pretty, Keith,” he said huskily.

Keith’s breath hitched and he felt his heart flutter a little bit. He wasn’t really sure what to say, so he just kissed him again. His legs somehow managed to tightly wrap around Lance’s waist, keeping him close. Now that he was no longer grinding on his leg and their hips were pressed together, Keith decided he might as well do a little something to get this show on the road so he started grinding against him like that. “You’re such a h-horny teenager,” Keith said, breaking off in a little whimper at the end because Lance left a hickey on his shoulder.

“So are you,” Lance said. “Besides, I know for a fact that you aren’t really the good little boy your parents think you are. I mean, come on. You let me fuck you during church.” He kissed his jaw this time. “And you loved it.” That part was murmured right against Keith’s skin and he whimpered again.

“S-So did you,” he mumbled, a bit breathlessly. Lance finally pulled him away from the fall and tossed him on his bed. Keith barely got a moment to compose himself before Lance’s shirt was tossed to the other side of the room and Lance was crawling on top of him. His back arched involuntarily into Lance’s touch as his hands skimmed down his sides and across his chest. Keith whined for Lance to touch him /there/, where they both knew he wanted to. Lance couldn’t deny him, they both knew it, and Keith used that to his advantage. “C’mon, Lance,” he said, languidly bucking his hips up against Lance. “Fuck me.”

Lance groaned quietly and wrenched open Keith’s nightstand drawer, ignoring the loud protesting squeak the wood gave. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, wasting no time in working Keith open. He was, arguably, still a little loose from their activities earlier, but a little more could never hurt. Also Lance did it to drive Keith crazy, which it did. He slowly coaxed him open, working up to three fingers down to their knuckle, hooking and spreading them and just barely nudging his prostate. Keith whined, arcing against him, trying to roll his hips down.

Lance pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on his cock before getting just a little more. Keith squirmed impatiently, which only got a breathless laugh huffed out from Lance. “Relax, sweetheart,” he said. “You’ll get what you want.” Lance lined himself up, smirking just a little bit when he felt Keith’s legs automatically wrap around him, and pushed in. Keith gasped when Lance bottomed out, his fingers curling around Lance’s bicep. He slowly adjusted to him, casually rolling his hips down.

“Lance, move baby please-“ Keith didn’t have to say much more because Lance snapped his hips up, and a rough pace was set. Keith, of course, did not complain. He loved the way Lance kept him in place and fucked him roughly, making him slide across the sheets. Keith moaned loudly, squeaking just a little bit when Lance hit his prostate and kept his thrusts there. “Oh god, Lance, fuck,” he whined, trying to move his hips at least a little bit.

Lance didn’t answer, just wrapped his hand around Keith’s dick and started stroking him, but at a slower pace than his thrusts. Keith nearly sobbed, practically begging for some sort of release. His hands were on Lance’s back, lightly scratching down his neck as Lance pounded into him. “Okay, c’mon beautiful,” Lance muttered, expertly flicking his wrist as it slid up and down Keith’s cock, bringing him closer. “Come for me.”

Keith /wailed/, a broken, punched out sob, and came hard. He slumped down a little bit, brain turned to mush and his orgasm buzzing pleasantly in his veins. Lance kept up his thrusts until he came buried deep inside Keith. Keith let out another broken moan as he felt that. That was one of his favorite feelings in the world. He especially loved in when Lance pulled out his softening dick and a little bit of it streamed out. Like now. He signed contentedly and gently tugged Lance down so they were cuddling together. They slowly caught their breath like that, with Keith curled up against him and lazily tracing patterns on Lance’s chest. “Wow,” Keith said, after a moment of quiet.

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, wow.” Keith felt his heart flutter again, and he mentally cursed himself. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Do you want to stay the night?” He didn’t know why he asked that, Lance never stayed. Usually he just showered and was gone, so this was kind of a big step. Keith wanted to slap himself. “I mean. You don’t have to, I was just-“

“I would like that,” Lance said, gently interrupting him and kissing him so, so, softly that Keith almost melted again.

“Okay,” he whispered.


End file.
